Dal★Shabet
centre|650px Dal Shabet *'Nombre:' **Dal Shabet o Sweet Shabet (Internacional). **달샤벳 (dalsyabet) en Corea. **ダルシャーベット (Darushābetto) en Japón. **'¿Por Qué 'Dal★Shabet'?:' "Dal" en inglés significa "Sweet" y en español "Dulce" y ""Shabet" significa "Sorbete", por lo tanto en español sería "Dulce Sorbete". *'Nombre Alternativo:' Dal★Shabet / Dalshabet. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 4 chicas. **'Número de Ex-Integrantes:' 4 chicas. **'Numero de integrantes inactivos:' 3 chicas *'Debut:' 06 de enero del 2011. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' Darling. *'Color oficial:' Sin definir. *'Agencia:' **Dreamcatcher Company (Corea del Sur) *'Solistas:' **SuBin (2016). GRUPO EN HIATUS Carrera 'Pre Debut' Su compañía, antes de su debut, había compartido los perfiles de sus chicas con Naver Music. Son 6 miembros, 4 de ellas están en la Universidad, mientras que dos están en el colegio especializadas en el entretenimiento. Happy Face Entertainment afirmó: "E-Tribe, quien ha producido canciones para Girls Generation, Super Junior, Lee Hyo Ri, T-ARA y MBLAQ, está saliendo a producir Dal Shabet. '2011: Debut con su primer mini-álbum 'Supa Dupa Diva Dal Shabet lanzó su video musical debut, "Supa Dupa Diva", el 3 de enero de 2011, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo ídol en el año 2011. Las Promociones para "Supa Dupa Diva" comenzaron el 6 de enero de 2011, en MCountdow. La canción resultó ser un éxito sobrepasando las expectativas al colocarse en muchos gráficos en tiempo real y en las estaciones de música la mayor parte de su período de promoción. Las promociones para "Supa Dupa Diva" terminaron el 14 de marzo de 2011, pero se reveló que el grupo sería la celebración de su primera reaparición en abril. "Supa Dupa Diva" fue posteriormente sometida a votación por varias celebridades en una encuesta y fue votada como la segunda canción más adictiva de 2011, así como la segunda coreografía más popular. 'Regreso con su segundo mini-álbum 'Pink Rocket' El 5 de abril de 2011, las fotos del concepto para el regreso del grupo fueron reveladas revelando la canción a promocionar "Pink Rocket". El concepto fue denominado como "Niñas Cohetes", mostrando un lado más elegante y femenino para el grupo. El 13 de abril de 2011, el video musical para "Pink Rocket" fue puesto en libertad. Las Promociones para "Pink Rocket" comenzaron al día siguiente en M! Countdown. Las Promociones para "Pink Rocket" terminaron el 30 de mayo de 2011. '''Ultimo regreso del año con su tercer mini-álbum 'Bullying Bullying' Se anunció el 2 de agosto de 2011, que Dal Shabet haría una reaparición. Durante toda la primera semana de agosto, fotos de concepto para cada miembro fueron puestos en libertad. Los trajes en las fotos conceptuales fueron rápidamente criticados creando una gran controversia y se consideraron "demasiado sexual" para la televisión en directo, haciendo una revisión completa del concepto. El 10 de agosto de 2011, Dal Shabet lanzó su video musical para "Bling Bling". Las promociones para "Bling Bling" comenzaron el 12 de agosto de 2011, en Music Bank. la canción resultó ser la más exitosa, ya que logró colocarse en el primer puesto en la tabla Gaon. Promociones para "Bling Bling" terminaron oficialmente el 6 de noviembre de 2011. '2012: Cuarto mini-álbum 'Hit U El 8 de enero de 2012, se reveló que las miembros de Dal Shabet realizarían una transformación dramática y poderosa para su regreso. Dal Shabet reveló una transformación radical en la imagen principal de su cuarto mini-álbum, “Hit U“. En la imagen, los miembros de Dal Shabet aparecen más maduras y llenas de en canto, apartándose de la imagen linda que usaron en “Supa Dupa Diva“, “Pink Rocket” o “Bling Bling.” Con maquillaje oscuro y miradas penetrantes, Dal Shabet muestran su lado sexy, pícaro y femenino. Además, el corte de pelo de Ga Eun ha llamado la atención. Las promociones para "Hit U" comenzó el 26 de enero de 2012, en M! Countdown. El video musical y el album fueron puestos en libertad de forma digital y física al día siguiente. El álbum llegó al numero uno en la tabla Gaon, asegurando primer álbum número uno de Dal Shabet. Promociones para "Hit U" terminaron el 16 de marzo de 2012. 'Regreso con su primer álbum completo 'Bang Bang' El 22 de mayo de 2012, se confirmó que el grupo regresaría con su primer álbum de estudio el 6 de junio de 2012. Tres días más tarde, una lista de canciones para el álbum fue puesto en libertad, lo que confirma el nombre del álbum para ser BANG BANG. El 23 de mayo de 2012, se anunció que se Viki abandonaba el grupo para continuar su carrera como artista en solitario. Ella fue reemplazada por una nueva miembro "Woohee" antes de que el grupo hiciera su reaparición. Más tarde fue confirmado por un portavoz de la agencia de Dal Shabet que Serri estaría tomando la posición de líder. El productor E-Tribe declaró: “Si en el pasado Dal Shabet enfatizó en moda y estilo, este primer álbum se enfocará en la melodía. El nuevo álbum también enfocará la voz de la nueva integrante Woohee. Podrán ser capaces de ver la destreza musical de Dal Shabet”. El 5 de junio el grupo revelo el video musical para "Mr. Bang Bang", en el video musical, las chicas tratan de robar un banco lo que demuestra la confianza que tienen en esta canción. El primer album completo del grupo Contiene 14 canciones, incluyendo sus anteriores sencillos “Supa Dupa Diva”, “Pink Rocket”, “Bling Bling” y “Hit U”. '''Ultimo regreso del 2012 con su quinto mini-álbum 'Have, Don't Have' El 13 de noviembre el grupo revelo su video musical completo para “Have, Don’t Have”, para esta canción, usan un concepto retro disco y contiene colores neon y brillantes luces junto con su canción principal, otras canciones en su nuevo mini álbum son “For Darling“, “Don’t Touch”, “Falling in Love”, y el remix de “Have, Don’t Have”. Por primera vez desde su debut, Dal Shabet no promoverá un título creado por E-Tribe, esta vez se le hizo el llamado al compositor Kim Do Hoon para la creación de la canción principal del nuevo mini-álbum, además el grupo se presento ante sus fans con una nueva imagen sin apartarse al look alegre y lindo que hasta ahora han dado a conocer” dijo un portavoz del grupo. “MARCO, DK$HINE, Min Yeon Jae y Miiii que forman parte de la misma agencia, también participaron en la creación de este nuevo álbum. '2013: Sexto mini-álbum 'Be Ambitious Dal Shabet hará su regreso el 20 de junio con su nuevo mini-álbum “Be Ambitious” y contendrá la canción “How Could You?” la cual fue compuesta por la integrante Woo Hee, también incluye canciones escritas por Serri, Jiyul y Ga Eun. El grupo revelo una foto teaser donde las seis integrantes están sentadas cruzando las piernasy brazos, usando ajustados trajes negros. Miran a la cámara carismáticamente, casi como si les dijeran a los espectadores que miren sus piernas. En este álbum, el grupo tiene un cambio de imagen, de chicas dulces a mujeres sensuales. “Be Ambitious” fue compuesta por Nam Ki Sang, quien previamente trabajó con Dal Shabet en “Love Shake”. Él también compuso “Expectation” de Girl’s Day. Para esta canción él trabajo con Lim Kwang Wook quien ha escrito canciones para SHINee y EXO. La canción es sobre una chica que le pide de manera linda a su novio que sea más ambicioso y haga el primer movimiento. Especialmente, ella quiere que él ponga atención en sus lindas piernas Dal Shabet modificaron la coreografía de “Look At My Legs” y el vestuario para KBS, SBS y MBC, el punto de la coreografía que fue cambiado fue el de Marilyn Monroe” que apuntaba a un movimiento que abría la parte superior de la falda para revelar unos shorts debajo. Se llamó el baile de “Marilyn Monroe” ya que estaba inspirada en la famosa escena de la película “The Seven Year Itch” '2014: Septimo mini-álbum 'B.B.B(Big Baby Baby)' El 2 de diciembre, teasers imagen de cada miembro se publicaron mostrando su atractivo femenino y encantos sensuales anticipando su gran regreso. Las chicas llevan vestidos negros transparentes de cuello alto, posando sensualmente en una bañera a medio llenar. Un representante de la agencia declaró: “Ya han pasado tres años desde su debut, y las chicas están abandonando sus imágenes dulces e ingenuas para mostrar encantos más fuertes de mujeres puesto que ahora son todas adultas. Pueden anticipar un gran álbum con la adictiva y fuerte canción junto con las pistas que les ayudarán a entrar en calor este invierno”. “B.B.B (Big Baby Baby)” es un tema retro pop protagonizado por las voces únicas de Dal Shabet. Además, la canción describe la naturaleza cambiante del amor de un hombre y una mujer, teniendo así sentido el título “Big Baby”. Dalshabet revelara “B.B.B” el 8 de enero y comenzará las promociones con un presentación el mismo día. '''2015: Octavo mini-álbum 'Joker Is Alive' A principios del 2015, la agencia de Happy Face Entertainment anunció que Dal Shabet estaba preparando su regreso con un nuevo mini-álbum. Mientras que el regreso de las chicas tenía que ser el verano pasado, este plan fue retrasado debido al accidente de coche de Subin debido al cual fue hospitalizada y Woohee tuvo que ser operada en octubre del 2014. El 6 de abril, el grupo reveló la lista de canciones para su próximo mini-álbum “Joker Is Alive” a través de sus sitios oficiales de medios sociales. El mini-álbum constará de cinco canciones: “To. Darling”, “Bewitched”, “Joker”, “I’m Not” y “OK Boy”. “La canción principal será la tercera pista, “Joker”. Junto con el anuncio de la lista de canciones, el grupo también reveló que su miembro Subin ha contribuido con las cinco canciones del próximo álbum. Algo que no se ha visto en otro grupo de chicas. Ella contribuyó tanto en la composición como en la letra de todas las canciones del mini-álbum. El grupo lanzo su mini album el 15 de abril junto con la canción principal "JOKER" es un tema rápido con un coro pegadizo. El video musical está lleno de extravagantes trajes y sexys movimientos de baile. 'Debut en Japón con su primer sencillo 'Hard 2 Love Dal Shabet debutó en Japón el 4 de noviembre con su primer single 'Hard 2 Love' y el álbum recopilatorio de todos sus éxitos "The Best". 'Hard 2 Love' debutó en la lista Oricon en el número 16 en el primer día, y el número 37 en su primera semana, vendiendo 1737 copias. '''Salida de Gaeun y Jiyul' El 8 de Diciembre se reportó que las integrantes Ga Eun y Jiyul dejarían el grupo para promover actividades en solitario. Ga Eun y Jiyul revelaron cartas dedicadas a sus fans el día de hoy para anunciar su partida del grupo. Las cartas son extremadamente sinceras y demuestran que las chicas no están dejando el grupo por malas circunstancias, sino simplemente porque sus contratos con Happy Face Entertainment han expirado. Jiyul escribió: “ Desde que conocí a los Darlings en el 2011 hasta ahora, los cinco años que pasé junto a ustedes y a nuestras compañeras fueron momentos realmente felices”. Y “Después de conversarlo con mi familia, las integrantes, nuestro equipo de trabajo, etc. y debatir mucho, he llegado a esta decisión. Para mi también es muy triste darles esta noticia tan inquietante y se que esto va a afectar a los Darlings pero yo quería ser la primera persona en darles esta noticia a todos ustedes”. Jiyul también reveló que se enfocará en la actuación después de que deje el grupo. Ga Eun se disculpó por no notificarle a los fans antes su salida al escribir: “ Hasta el último horario, yo quería seguir como de costumbre y divertirme mientras completaba mis horarios alegremente, así que no pude decirle esto antes”. También explicó: “ En el futuro, me enfocaré en la moda y el estilo, ya que siempre he tenido gran interés en ello y lo he amado. Voy a estudiar con diligencia y volveré con una nueva imagen, así que no se preocupen por mi”. Ambas chicas terminaron su carta con palabras de aliento para los demás, así como para las cuatro miembros restantes de Dal Shabet diciendo que son como una familia y le piden a los fans seguir apoyando al grupo cuando haga su gran regreso. '2016: Noveno mini-álbum 'Naturalness' con 4 Integrantes' Las chicas de Dal Shabet revelaron una imagen teaser en grupo a través de sus redes sociales. En esta imagen vemos a las cuatro integrantes luciendo ropa cómoda mientras miran fijamente a la cámara. Junto con la foto grupal también se dio a conocer la lista de canciones que formará parte de su próximo mini-álbum titulado “Naturalness”. Este nuevo material estará compuesto por seis canciones y un instrumental. El grupo lanzó el 6 de enero su nuevo mini álbum “Naturalness” y el vídeo musical para la canción principal “Someone Like U”. “Someone Like U” tiene como productor a Brave Brothers y es una canción rápida, divertida y funky. Además de la canción intro y tema principal, su nuevo mini álbum también contiene temas solistas de cada integrante, haciéndolo un álbum de seis temas. Este nuevo mini álbum también contiene un significado especial ya que celebra el quinto aniversario del grupo. Segundo Regreso con su Décimo Mini-álbum 'FRI. SAT. SUN' El 17 de septiembre, DalShabet lanzó las primeras imágenes para próximo regreso con su decimo mini-álbum y la canción principal “FRI.SAT.SUN.”. Las imágenes cuentan con las miembros enfrentadas a sí mismas. El primero muestra a las miembros con trajes mientras que en el segundo usan minivestidos. En la imagen final, se muestra que están mirándose las unas a las otras. “FRI.SAT.SUN” se describe como una pista que habla sobre cómo la vida cotidiana es muy ocupada y sobre esperar por el fin de semana. Está compuesta por Shinsadong Tiger. El 29 de septiembre a la medianoche KST, el grupo femenino de cuatro miembros reveló su nuevo vídeo musical “FRI.SAT.SUN”. El vídeo cuenta con las miembros trabajando para el fin de semana y luego ellas festejan juntas cuando están libres de su agobio diario, aunque siempre están conscientes de que el lunes está a la vuelta de la esquina. '2017: Participacion en el Programa 'The Unit El 23 de agosto, una fuente de su agencia, Happy Face Entertainment, declaró: “Subin ha decidido participar en ‘The Unit’. Al unirse podrá revelar cosas que no ha podido con Dal Shabet. Continuaron: “Subin ama la música y ha escrito algunas de sus canciones, así que desea mostrar ese lado en el programa. Ella será la única integrante de Dal Shabet participando en el programa” El 7 de septiembre revelo que las integrantes "Serri" y "Wohee" participaran en el nuevo programa de KBS. Happy Face Entertainment dio un comunicado: “Serri y Woo Hee se reunirán con los espectadores a través de ‘The Unit’. Subin, quien anteriormente confirmó su aparición en el programa, no puede realizar su aparición debido a actividades en el Tailandia y otros países”. “The Unit” es un programa de reinicio de audición que dará a los miembros ídolos no tan conocidos una segunda oportunidad de conseguir la atención '''Terminación de Contratos de Serri, Ah Young y Subin' El 14 de diciembre, Happyface Entertainment reveló a través de una declaración oficial: “Los contratos exclusivos de Serri, Ah Young y Subin con Happyface Entertainment finalizarán en el 2017. Las tres integrantes planean dejar Happyface Entertainment para enfrentar nuevos desafíos y mostrar encantos que no pudieron como integrantes de Dal Shabet”. La agencia aclaró: “El nuevo comienzo de Serri, Ah Young y Subin no significa que Dal Shabet se vaya a desintegrar. Actualmente, todas las posibilidades están abiertas para la continuación de Dal Shabet como equipo, y estamos en conversaciones con las integrantes. Notificaremos a los fans una vez que se decida una dirección específica”. Como Serri actualmente compite en “The Unit”, Happyface Entertainment continuará con sus deberes de gestión hasta que el programa finalice. Happyface Entertainment concluyó la declaración prometiendo animar a Serri, Ah Young y Subin en el futuro y pidiendo a los fans que hagan lo mismo. Aún no se sabe si el grupo se disolverá o entrarán en hiatus, por lo tanto no se sabe si las miembros dejarán de ser parte del grupo aún. 2019: Regreso de la pausa de actividades Las chicas de Dal★Shabet llevarán a cabo una exposición fotográfica y mini concierto 29 de septiembre al 5 de octubre en la Galery K de Seocho. La exposición de fotos y el mini-concierto se centrarán en el tema "Be Ambitious" y también contarán con fotos de los fanáticos. El mini concierto se llevará a cabo el primer día del evento, y también el último día. Las chicas debutaron en 2011 con "Supa Dupa Diva", y no habían tenido promociones juntas desde septiembre de 2016 con su último álbum. También planean donar una parte de las ganancias del evento a niños con cáncer. Integrantes thumb|centre|668x668px De arrbiba a abajo: Arriba: '''Ah Young & Serri '''Abajo: '''Subin & Woohee '''Integrantes Inactivas: * Woohee (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Serri (Líder, Vocalista, Bailarina y Rapera) *Ah Young (Vocalista, Bailarina y Rapera) *Subin (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex-integrantes: *Viki (1ra. Lider, Rapera y Bailarina) 2011-2012 *Jiyul (Vocalista y Bailarina) 2011-2015 *Ga Eun (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) 2011-2015 Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' Colaboraciones * XOX / Z.HERA feat GaEun (2015) * Is Love / Tymee feat Subin (2015) * Just Pass By / Ilhoon feat Subin (2014) * Goodbye My Love (Woohee) / Jang Bo Ri Is Here OST (2014) * Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree / Dal Shabet y MINX (2014) * Only Tell Me (Subin) / Love & Secret OST (2014) * It's You / All About My Romance OST (2013) * Your Meaning (Ah Young) / Someday OST (2013) * Tomorrow (Woohee) / Infinite Power OST Pt. 1 (2013) *Kuulkuk / DIS BOYZ feat Ah Young (2013) *Nap / Every Single Day feat Woohee (2013) *Win The Day / Woohee & GaEun con 2PM, 4MINUTE, MBLAQ, Miss A, 9MUSES, SISTAR, ZE:A & B1A4 (2012) *Turn Your Head (Serri & Subin) / God's Quiz 2 Ost (2011) *Christmas Time / Dungeon & Figther Promo (2011) *I Love You / Sket Dance Theme Song (2011) *Love Tonight / "4men" All Members (2011) *Fall In Love / Kim Won Joo feat Serri (2011) Reality Show *'2014:' Shabet On Air *'2012:' Dal Shabet Love Pet *'2011:' Dal Shabet's Sweet Sweet Story *'2011:' Dal Shabet’s Cool Friend Filmografía Películas: * 2012: Wonderful Radio - Rol: Corby Girls (Cameo) Dramas: * 2011: Dream High - Rol: Kirin Students (Cameo) * 2013: My Love From the Star (Cameo, Ep. 3) Vídeos Musicales: * 2008: Cinderella (Viki) - Seo In-Young * 2010: I Need A Girl (Subin) - Tae Yang * 2010: Very Good (Viki & Serri) - One Two * 2010: Cosmic Dance (Viki) - HybRefine * 2011: That Man, That Woman (Jiyul) - Shin Yong Jae & MII * 2011: Love Tonight - 4MEN * 2013: Kuulkuk (Ah Young) - DIS BOYZ * 2013: Driving Road (Subin) - Young Jun Reality Shows: * 2011: Sweet Sweet Story * 2011: Cool Friends * 2014: A Date with K-pop Stars Programas *Weekly Idol Ep. 273 Junto a DIA (MBC Every1) (19/10/16) *1 vs 100 (Serri y Ah Young) (KBS) 2016 *Star Date (10/06/16) *Let's Go Dream Team (21/12/14, Serri, Ga Eun y Jiyul) *KBS Jeju 'Two Man Show' (14/10/14) *Let's Go Dream Team (27/07/14, Serri, Ga Eun y Ah Young) *OBS Entertainment News (15/07/14) *Star Beauty (3/06/14) *OBS NEWs (31/05/14) *Star Beauty (27/05/14) *Chonbuk National Youth Federation Awards (24/05/14) *OBS News (17/05/14) *JTBC Hot Square (11/04/14, Subin) *JTBC Hot Square (9/04/14, Subin) *JTBC Hot Square (2/04/14, Subin) *KBS Spokesman (1/04/14, Subin) *A Date with KPOP Stars (28/03/14) *Chatter Box (24/03/14) *A Date with KPOP Stars (21/03/14) *KBS Full House (21/03/14, Subin) *KBS Escape Crisis No.1 (17/03/14) *SBS Star King (15/03/14, Serri y Woohee) *A Date with KPOP Stars (14/03/14) *A Date with KPOP Stars (7/03/14) *A Date with KPOP Stars (28/02/14) *KBS Vitamin (26/02/14, Subin) *Shanghai TV (24/02/14) *Let's Go Dream Team (23/02/14, Serri y Ga Eun) *A Date with KPOP Stars (21/02/14) *Arirang Simply K-Pop (18/02/14) *'The Show' Curling Game (18/02/14) *Escape Crisis No. 1 (17/02/14, Subin) *Gourmet Road E169 (15/02/14) *Unbearable School 2 (14/02/14, Ah Young, Gaeun y Subin) *Korea Today (13/02/14) *MTV The Show (11/02/14) *Arirang Simply K-Pop (10/02/14) *MBC I Live Alone (7/02/14) *Olleh TV (6/02/14) *Mnet Wide Entertainment News (6/02/14) *JJANG! (4/02/14) *MTV The Show (4/02/14) *Arirang Simply K-Pop (3/02/14) *The Beatle Code 2 (28/01/14) *MTV The Show (28/01/14) *Arirang Simply K-Pop (27/01/14) *Hello Counselor (10/02/14, Woohee y Subin) *Mnet Wide Entertainment News (21/01/14) *MTV The Show (14/01/14) *1000 Songs Challenge (12/01/14, Woohee, Ahyoung y Subin) *TVN's Perfect Singer(10/01/14, Woohee) *Happy Together (9/01/14, Subin) *KBS1 Happy Power Plant Korea (8/01/14) *MNET ‘Moon Hee Jun’s Pure 15’ (8/01/14, Woohee y Subin) *MBC Real Men (5/01/14) *Happy Together (3/01/14, Subin) *Radio Star (1/01/14, Subin) *MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/13) *Let’s Go Dream Team 2 (30/11/13, Gaeun) *ETN Live (22/11/13) *Shanghai TV (10/11/13) *Let's Go! Dream Team II (25/08/13) *Sina.com (20/08/13) *SBS The Show All About K-Pop (28/01/14) *All The Kpop (13/08/13, Serri y Subin) *JTBC Star (9/08/13) *Arirang Simply K-Pop (5/08/13) *Dream Team (4/08/13) *G BUS TV (30/07/13) *1000 Songs Challenge (28/07/13, Woohee, Subin y Gaeun) *Pops in Seoul (21/07/13) *K-Poppin (11/07/13) *Kpopulous (11/07/13) *GS25 GSTV (9/07/13) *Arirang Simply KPOP (9/07/13) *Mnet Wide News(4/07/13) *Showbiz Korea K-Star (3/07/13) *Mnet MPD’s (29/06/13) *Mnet Wide News (28/04/14, Woohee) *Stress Out (24/04/13) *Stress Out (17/04/13) *Weekly Idol (13/02/13) *Master Chef Korea Celebrity (22/02/13, Jiyul) *Kimchi (7/12/12, Woohee y Subin) *One Table (20/10/12) *The GURUPOP Show (9/10/12) *10 Min Box (3/09/12) *The Beatle Code 2 (20/08/12) *INSITE TV (9/08/12) *Arirang Simply Kpop (31/07/12) *Weekly Idol (28/01/12) *Immortal Song 2 (2012, Woohee) *Idol Brain Collision (3/02/11) Programas de Radio *Arirang Kpoppin Radio (6/02/14) *SBS Cultwo Show (30/01/14) *Jang Yoon Ju's 'Rooftop Radio' (30/01/14) *Arirang Sound K Radio (21/01/14) *KBS Cool FM Chimin Radio (20/01/14) *KBS Cool FM Sukira Kiss the Radio (20/01/14) *ShimShimTapa Radio (16/01/14) *Noon Music Party Radio (16/01/14) *ShimShimTapa Radio (31/12/13) *Kim Shin Young's Hope Song at Noon (30/07/13) *Younha's Starry Night Radio (27/07/13) *Arirang Radio Sound K (4/07/13) *ShimShimTapa Radio (2/07/13) *KBS Cool FM Sukira Kiss the Radio (22/06/13) Anuncios *Nanum Lotto (2016) *Elysian Ski Resort (2014) *Popcorn Call (2014) *STAFF (2014) *BNT International (2014) *EnC (2014) *SKY MEDIA (2014) *Elysian Ski Resort (2013) *RPG Move of God (2013) *Headrang (2013) *Sword Girls S for Kakao (2013) *Vitamin Water 2.0 (2013) *VIVO (2012) *SONOVI (2012) Magazines * bnt International Magazine (Julio 2016) * Men's Health Magazine (Julio 2016) Conciertos Participativos *2016 FEEL KOREA (23-24-25/09/16) *2016 ULSAN Shipbuilding & Sea Festival (23/07/16) *I Am A Movie Director Cinema Concert (19/07/16) *K-Force Special Show (11/07/16) *Pyeongtaek Mind Entertaining (5/07/16) *KFM Show (20/06/16) *Shiheung Youth Festival (11/06/16) *Cooper Generation Concert (11/06/16) *Yangzhou K-POP Festival Concert (11/06/16) *Jeongok Harbor Concert (29/05/16) *KFM, 2016 Milk Day (28/05/16) *Samcheok National University Festival (27/05/16) *Changwon University Festival (19/05/16) *2016 Maxim K-Model Awards (19/05/16) *GUMI Concert (9/05/16) *Lotus Lantern Festival (6/05/16) *Children day Festival (5/05/16) *2016 Run For Safety (Yeouido Park) (1/05/16) *Phocheon Art Valley (30/04/16) *Seocho Special Concert (16/04/16) *Gimhae Gaya Land (2/04/16) *K-Force Special Show (17/03/16) *Men's Pro Volleyball 2015-2016 NH Nonghyup (28/02/16) *2016 Hot Concert (25/02/16) *Hello Pyeongchang Winter Festival (4/02/16) *Infinite Challenge Expo (23/01/16) *Phoenix Park Concert (1/01/16) *Phoenix Park Concert (31/12/15) *OAK VALLEY Winter Festival (24/12/15) *2015 Nonsan, Youth Hope Festival (23/12/15) *Donggu Education Innovation Proclamation Celebration (17/12/15) *Nonsan Winter Strawberry Mini Festival in Myeongdong (10/12/15) *Encore K-stage O! Concert (5/12/15) *2015 JTN LIVE Concert (13/11/15) *Gangchon Elysian Winter Festival (17/01/15) *Hope Concert (17/01/15) *National Disability Functional Student (16/11/15) *Juksan Jukju Cultural Festival (24/10/15) *20th Anniversary Jamsil Stadium Auxiliary (23/10/15) *Navy Fleet Review Concert (22/10/15) *CBS Loving You Concert (20/10/15) *CBS Loving concert Yangzhou (16/10/15) *2015-2016 V-League Opening Ceremony (11/10/15) *Chungnam Concert KEB (9/10/15) *Geochang's Autumn Picnic Concert (4/10/15) *Gyeryong Military Culture Festival Peace (3/10/15) *Gunpo Citizen Day Concert (2/10/15) *Tencent K-POP Live Music Concert (30/09/15) *2015 Japan-Korea Exchange Festival (27/09/15) *K-Force Special Show (22/09/15) *2015 Hallyu Dream Concert (20/09/15) *Cheonan Walking Festival (19/09/15) *2015 KOREA World Bamboo Fair Damyang (17/09/15) *Korea Maple Beauty Carnival (13/09/15) *Daegu Global Game Culture Festival (11/09/15) *Suncheon Bay Garden Concert (5/09/15) *CBS Television Festival (3/09/15) *2015 NTU Festival (29/08/15) *Sanhgu Summer Festival Namhae (16/08/15) *Shanghai Reach Club Performance (8/08/15) *2015 MBC Three Color Concert (7/08/15) *2015 Miss Sexy Back (6/08/15) *Loving You Concert (4/08/15) *Good concert in Gwacheon (2/08/15) *Busan Sea Festival (1/08/15) *2015 Hwaseong Marine Festival (30/07/15) *The 1st Boryeong City Summer Festival (18/07/15) *K-Force Special Show (2/06/15) *2015 Korea-China Culture & Tourism Festival (30/05/15) *Keimyung University Festival (28/05/15) *K-Force Special Show (27/05/15) *Spring Healing Concert (23/05/15) *Ellui Club Performance (23/05/15) *Gangneung-Wonju National University Festival (21/05/15) *FIFA Online 3 Championship 2015 Final (16/05/15) *Shinhan Music Festival (15/05/15) *Joongbu University Festival (14/05/15) *K-Force Special Show (7/05/15) *Myeongdong Guerilla Concert (3/05/15) *Gwangju Universiade Park Concert (2/05/15) *Cherry Blossom Festival Uiwang (11/04/15) *2015 Hongik University Freshman Welcoming Festival (4/03/15) *Yonsei University Festival (26/02/15) *AK Plaza Suwon Performance (24/01/15) *Cheonha Daean Concert (22/01/15) *Elysian Village Concert (17/01/15) *Jangchung Gymnasium Book Concert (17/01/15) *Anseong Youth Healing Concert (23/12/14) *Hanil Electric Group 50th Anniversary (12/12/14) *Yeonchun Entertaining Train (25/11/14) *Cheer-UP!! Concert (22/11/14) *2014 UHD Festival (20/11/14) *Daegu Concert (15/11/14) *Seoul Hope Dream Concert (6/11/14) *Lotte World K-Pop Concert (2/11/14) *Yeonchun Paleolithic Festival (2/11/14) *Anyang Youth Festival (25/10/14) *Daegu-Gyeongbuk Creative Economy Festival (17/10/14) *Korea Electronics Show (15/10/14) *Itaewon Global Village Festival (11/10/14) *Ilsan Lotte Department Store Concert (11/10/14) *Paju Military Base Concert (8/10/14) *Hanullim Concert (7/10/14) *JCI Dream Festival (5/10/14) *E-Sports Festival (3/10/14) *Studio-G Concert (2/10/14) *Inha University Festival (30/09/14) *Hallyu Dream Festival (28/09/14) *Namyangju Eco-Land Fall Concert (27/09/14) *OBS Unison Concert (27/09/14) *Hanullim Concert (25/09/14) *WAPOP Concert (21/09/14) *Dream Park Chrysanthemum Festival (20/09/14) *Daejeon Health Sciences College Festival (19/09/14) *Wonju Dynamic Festival (17/09/14) *Everyday Live Concert (14/09/14) *WAPOP Concert (8/09/14) *AFC Champions League Concert (27/08/14) *Wapop Show Concert (24/08/14) *Korea & China Motor Sports Festival (23/08/14) *League of Legends Champions Summer 2014 (16/08/14) *Oak Valley Concert (9/08/14) *2014 Dream Festival (8/08/14) *2014 Outreach Passion Talk Concert (8/08/14) *Chungnam National University (8/08/14) *Gyeongju Blue One Waterpark (8/08/14) *Changxing Water Festival (6/08/14) *Altair and Vega Festival (1/08/14) *4th International Patrol Jamboree (1/08/14) *Teens Rock Asia Korea (26/07/14) *2014 Korea-China-Japan Youth Music Exchange (26/07/14) *2014 Ocean Concert (19/07/14) *Everyday Live Concert (6/07/14) *Taipei World Trade Center (5/07/14) *16th Damyang Bamboo Festival (27/06/14) *Dream Concert (15/06/14) *2014 1m1won Charity Walkathon Concert (14/06/14) *Busan Race Park Live Concert (8/06/14) *Chonbuk National Youth Federation Awards (24/05/14) *KBS Radio Broadcasting Uiwang Cheonggye (17/05/14) *OBS Baseball Festival (16/05/14) *Korea Times Music Festival 2014 (3/05/14) * Hollywood Bowl (3/05/14) *1st Myanmar K-Pop Concert (30/04/14) *Dongdaemun Spring Flower Festival (14/04/14) *Suwon Wiz Citizens Supporters Festival (13/04/14) *Goryeong Gayatgo Music Festival (10/04/14) *WAPOP K-Dream Concert (29/03/14) *Daegu E-World Cherry Blossom Festival (23/03/14) *WAPOP Concert (21/03/14) *Seoul SK Knights vs Goyang Orions (15/03/14) *WAPOP Concert (15/03/14) *Hongik University Festival (5/03/14) *WAPOP Concert (1/03/14) *Korean Technology University Festival (28/02/14) *WAPOP Concert (15/02/14) *Lotte World Garden Stage (8/02/14) *Ongamenet 2013 Korea e-Sports Awards (7/02/14) *Open Concert (26/01/14) *Open Concert (14/01/14) *WBS Special Public Broadcasting (11/01/14) *WAPOP Concert (11/01/14) *WAPOP Concert (28/12/13) *Elysian Ski Resort (24/12/13) *2013 Baseball Story Experience (24/12/13) *Clinique Launch (20/12/13) *Korea-China Cultural Exchange Event (18/12/13) *East University of Arts Broadcasting (4/12/13) *Hanwha Life Healing Concert (1/12/13) *Sukira's Blue Star Concert (30/11/13) *Salvation Army Concert (25/11/13) *Chungjeongro Festival (25/11/13) *SK Knights Half-Time Show (24/11/13) *Asan SAT Healing Concert (21/11/13) *'WAPOP' Concert (16/11/13) *Harmony of Autumn Night Festival (16/11/13) *2013 Korea Advertising Congress (8/11/13) *Jobang Rhine Festival (1/11/13) *IEF 2013 Concert (19/10/13) *Plan Korea Love Concert (11/10/13) *SBS E! K-POP Festival (11/10/13) *Dong-Eui UniversityFestival (10/10/13) *G-POP Festival (6/10/13) *Baekje Cultural Festival (6/10/13) *JTV 2013 Dream Hub Gunsan Concert (6/10/13) *Armed Forces Broadcast (4/10/13) *Gunsan Citizens Day concert (1/10/13) *WAPOP Event (1/10/13) *Hannam University Festival (30/09/13) *SBS Boom's Youngstreet Concert (29/09/13) *K-Pop Festival in Gangwon Official Broadcast (28/09/14) *Pyeongchon Cultural Festival (27/09/13) *Gachon University Festival (25/09/13) *Seoul Race Park 'Day Live Concert' (15/09/13) *Gapyung Unison Entertaining (13/09/13) *Kpop Republic Concert (7/09/13) *ECOGEO K-POP CONCERT (31/08/13) *Jeonuigyeong Festival (28/08/13) *Ocean World Super Concert (24/08/13) *Live Power Music (22/08/13) *Arirang Radio K-POP Concert (21/08/13) *KBS Jeonju Butterfly (19/08/13) *Sokcho Music Festival (12/08/13) *KBS Open Concert (11/08/13) *Wonju Gymnasium Completion Ceremony (10/08/13) *Busan 9th Sage Music Festival (4/08/13) *Live Power Music (4/08/13) *Namyangjoo Youth Football Celebrations (30/07/13) *60th Anniversary KBS WORLD Radio Special Public Broadcasting (29/07/13) *Boryeong Mud Festival (20/07/13) *Open Concert (16/07/13) *Sejong City Open Concert (1/07/13) *MBC Music Festival (1/07/13) *K-Force Special Show (21/06/13) *Muju Firefly Festival (2/06/13) *Ulsan Sciences University Festival (29/05/13) *Love Sharing Concert (25/05/13) *Daejindae Economic Public Broadcasting (22/05/13) *High Achievers Concert (18/05/13) *Traffic Accident Reduction Campaign (14/05/13) *Yeoncheon Jeongok-Ri Paleolithic Festival (12/05/13) *Gyeongbuk Sports Festival (10/05/13) *Buan and Drink Festival (4/05/12) * Miss Pageant Gyeongnam 2013 (30/04/13) *Ansan Hwarang Amusement Park (26/04/13) *Ulsan Super Concert (21/04/13) *K-POP Collection in Seoul (21/04/13) *Dongdaemun Spring Flower Festival (14/04/13) *Seoul Motor Show 2013 (30/03/13) *Lotte World Garden Stage (9/03/13) *Pyeongtaek Army Base (7/03/13) *Shingu University Festival (27/02/13) *Namseoul University Festival (26/02/13) *Oak Valley Special Concert (26/01/13) *TBS Jingle Bell Rock Concert (24/12/12) *SK Telecom's IPhone 5 Launch (6/12/12) *Hankyong University Concert (25/10/12) *Science and Technology Month Concert (12/10/12) *Seoul Plaza Live Concert (8/10/12) *Garden Five Concert (22/09/12) *17th Youth Arts Festival (7/09/12) *Korean Serious Game (25/08/12) *Dmz Peace Concert (15/08/12) *MBC Music Prime Concert (10/08/12) *Sokcho Music Festival (10/08/12) *MBC Prime Concert (8/08/12) *K-Pop Super Concert (5/08/12) *Chungju Lake Festival (2/08/12) *40th Gangjin Celadon Festival (30/07/12) *Super M Concert (28/07/12) *Concert Feel (24/07/12) *Summer Night Concert (11/07/12) *K-POP Festival (20/06/12) *Sudden Attack League (18/06/12) *Sukira Piano Concert (16/06/12) *Busan International Motor Show 2012 (28/05/12) *Dongducheon Youth Music Festival (19/05/12) *Flower Festival (6/05/12) *The Gyeongin Ara Waterway Grand Open Concert (14/04/12) *Lotte World Public Broadcast (24/03/12) *World of Tanks Event (12/11/11) *Mnet M! Super Concert (6/11/11) *Gunak Festival (25/10/11) *Seoul Drama Awards (4/09/11) *Obs Sunset'' Concert (28/08/11) *MBC Beach Concert (1/08/11) *Singapore Korean Music Wave (15/07/11) *Yong Literary Center Concert (29/06/11) *2011 K-League 1R - Gwangju FC vs Daegu FC (5/03/11) Premios Curiosidades *Fueron seleccionadas como el mejor grupo debutante en 2011 por el sondeo de Gallup Korea y por Bugs (uno de los sitios de música más populares en Corea). *El día de los inocentes, Happy Face subió una información falsa a internet sobre una supuesta sub unidad de Dal Shabet llamada "Pink Sugar", que la conformarian Serri, Subin y Ah Young. Días después, se aclaró que era mentira debido al día de los inocentes. *Luego de que Dal Shabet fue anunciado por primera vez al público, en menos de 3 días fue creado un café anti-fan con un total de 10.000 miembros, aunque el grupo no había publicado ninguna foto ni cancion. Luego de varios meses y la liberación de sus tres exitosos videos musicales, "'Supa Dupa Diva'", "'Pink Rocket'" y "'Bling Bling'", surgió la noticia de que el café anti-fan había perdido más de 7.000 miembros. * 'Happy Face Entertainment tenía pensado ponerle al grupo como nombre "Dal Sorbete" (Sorbete de Luna) que originalmete es el nombre de un libro infantil coreano muy famoso. La agencia de entretenimiento llamó al autor del libro para obtener su permiso para el uso del nombre. Sin embargo, el autor del libro "Dal Sorbete" los rechazó. *Dal Shabet viajó a China el 18 de septiembre de 2011 para asistir a un evento y según su agenda debían volver el día 20, pero no pudieron. Debido a que perdieron sus visas, tuvieron que esperar unos días más, pero esto no fue impedimento para que el grupo no disfrutara de su viaje, ya que se lo tomaron solo como una experiencia nueva. *En el 2011, realizaron una sesión fotográfica de boda para la revista In Style en su sección '''InStyle Wedding', junto al idol Park Jung Min. *El Ministerio de la Igualdad de Género y la Familia (MOGEF) prohibió "Hit U" debido al uso de violencia en el MV y todo álbum que incluya canciones "prohibidas", no pueden ser vendidas a menores de edad ni pueden salir al aire antes de las 22:00 pm. *Son consideradas uno de los grupos de chicas del kpop mas altas en estatura luego de 9MUSES. *El 28 de marzo de 2012 el grupo tuvo una aparicion en el programa "TV Móvil Park Myung Soo" donde revelaron muchos hechos curiosos a cerca de ellas mismas: "Viki come chocolates en lugar de comida, Ga Eun se vuelve loca cuando ve a un muchacho en estampado de piel de tigre, Ah Young es tímida con los chicos, Jiyul no importa que es lo que vista, siempre usa pendientes con forma de flores, cuando Serri está aburrida come sal y Subin está loca por los ídolos masculinos”. *Con la salida oficial de Viki (Ex Lider) se integró una nueva integrante al grupo Woohee, Ga Eun pasó a ser la rapera principal y Serri la nueva líder. *"Be Ambitious" fue uno de los vídeos de K-POP más buscados en la web china YinYueTai, superando incluso en reproducciones a los de Youtube. *Son muy cercanas a RAINBOW. *Salieron en el MV de 4MEN"Love Tonight", cuando estaba Viki. *"For Darling" es una canción dedicada a sus fans. En el MV podemos ver a las miembros en su vida diaria. *Cuatro de las canciones del Mini Álbum "Be Ambitious", están compuestas por las miembros del grupo. *Hicieron un cameo en el drama Dream High. *Su 7° mini álbum, B.B.B, hasta el momento ha sido el más vendido del grupo y el favorito del 2014. * El 23 de junio, su agencia Happy Face Entretenimiento informó a Starnews que Subin ha sido dada de alta en el hospital de Gangnam-gu, Seúl por una lesión. * Hablaron también del retraso de su comeback y dijeron: "Estamos preparando un nuevo álbum que está previsto ser lanzado este otoño. Nada ha sido confirmado todavía". * Ah Young ha confirmado su participación en el próximo drama de MBC titulado The Night Watchman. * El reparto principal de The Night Watchman, está conformado por Jung Il Woo, U-Know Yunho TVXQ (DBSK), Go Sung Hee y Seo Jae Jin. El drama comenzará a emitirse en julio después de que termine el actual drama de los lunes y martes de MBC, "Triangle". * Todas las integrantes tienen cuenta de Twitter e Instagram. *La integrante Subin ha hecho de productora y compositora en todo el album "The Joker Is Alive", incluyendo "Joker" siendo así el primer "girl group" en lograr esto. *Debutarán próximamente en Japón. *Se reporto que las integrantes Jiyul y Gaeun dejarían el grupo ya que sus contratos habían expirado *Dal Shabet regresó como un grupo de 4 miembros el 5 de enero del 2016. *Tras la salida de Jiyul y Gaeun, las cuatro miembros restantes hablaron sobre su comeback sin ellas en una entrevista. Ellas comentaron que se sentía vacio, y dijieron que matienen una relación de amistad muy cercana con ellas. También mencionaron que Jiyul y Gaeun las visitaron en su comeback para darles su apoyo e incluso tuvieron una fiesta de fin de año todas juntas. *Las integrantes Serri y Woohee participafon en The Unit. *Woohee logro ganar en The Unit, debutando en la posicion #7, al tiempo en que Woohee derramaba lagrimas de felicidad y agradecimientos, en especial a su amiga Serri. *Subin y Ah Young firmaron contrato con otras empresas. Serri aun no y Woohee le queda un año antes que su contrato expire con su actual agencia. Sin embargo, aun no mencionan nada sobre la "Separacion" de Dal Shabet. Por lo que actualemente podrian estar planeando cada paso con detalle. Para en un futuro aparecer nuevamente como un grupo. *Las entradas para su exhibición de "Be Ambitious" en Gallery K; fueron todas vendidas, haciendo un Sold Out. Enlaces *V APP *Web Oficial - Dal★Shabet *Dal★Shabet - Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Canal Oficial Youtube *Facebook oficial Dal Shabet *Facebook Oficial Happyface Ent. *Twitter Dalshabet Oficial Galeria Dal★Shabet1.jpg Dal★Shabet2.jpg Dal★Shabet4.jpg Dal★Shabet5.jpg Dal★Shabet6.png Dal★Shabet7.jpg Dal★Shabet8.jpg Dal★Shabet9.jpg Videografía Archivo:MV 달샤벳(Dalshabet) Supa Dupa Diva|Supa Dupa Diva Archivo:DALSHABET - PINK ROCKET M V|Pink Rocket Archivo:MV 달샤벳(Dalshabet) 블링블링(bling bling)|Bling Bling Archivo:MV 달샤벳(Dalshabet) Hit U|HIT U Archivo:MV 달샤벳(Dalshabet) Mr. Bang Bang|Mr. Bang Bang Archivo:MV 달샤벳(Dalshabet) 있기 없기 (있기 ver.)|Have, Dont' Have (Have Ver.) Archivo:MV 달샤벳(Dalshabet) 있기 없기 (없기 ver.)|Have, Dont' Have (Don't Have Ver.) Archivo:MV 달샤벳(Dalshabet) 샤르르 (For Darling)|For Darling Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KDebut2011 Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JDebut2015 Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:Dreamcatcher Company